SpirittaleDISCONTINUED
by Novawolf106
Summary: Spirit is a young Snow Dragon who is slow to trust. When she wakes up on the brink of death in a laboratory and rescued by none other than Sans, she begins to question her concept of reality. A good bit of language. Also some dark themes in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spirit's eyes fluttered open as her senses slowly returned to her. She lifted her head weakly and looked around. Something seemed off, but she couldnt quite place what it was. She remembered a little bit of what happened. Dr. Alphys had chosen her for a test... it was for something called "determination". She remembered being the last test subject. The others failed. She was put in a strange looking machine before blacking out. And then she woke up here. She tried standing up, but her legs trembled and she fell. She felt her HP go down by 1 point. She decided to check her stats. She was shocked to see she only had 2 HP. _I need to be more careful_ , she thought. Spirit's ears perked up as she heard someone approaching. She froze. "Need a hand buddy?" The voice came from behind her. Her tail and wings twitched. "Heh. I'll take that as a yes." She lay still as she felt her soul be lifted up and her body slowly followed. She was slowly set down into a skeleton's arms. She felt a little embaressed having to rely on someone else for safety, but appreciated it anyway. She instictively leaned back a little, showing she was a little more relaxed. She slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

Spirit woke up on a couch with a blanket on top of her. She checked her stats again and noticed her HP was now 100 again. _Glad I dont have to worry about THAT anymore. But who was the skeleton who rescued me..?_ she thought, shifting uncomfortably. "Look who's finally up. And I thought I was the lazy one." She rolled over to see that skeleton again. She knew it was him because she recognized his blue jacket. She sat up. "Thanks for rescuing me and all... but who exactly are you?" she asked, with a little more caution then she would have liked. "Oh, right. The names Sans. Sans the skeleton. And you?" he said. "I'm Spirit." "That actually makes sense, considering you were _DYING_ to know my name" _Oh my god. Did he just make a pun??? But it WAS kinda clever. And this isnt the first near death experience I've had,_ she thought. "Anyway, I have an old jacket in the closet if you want it. The thing won't fit me anymore. But since you're so small, I think it'll be big on you. She looked down and realized she WAS that small. She could see her ribs plain as day, along with multiple scars. Her fur was matted and tangled, despite how short it was. She decided to take a look at her soul. She was surprised it wasn't the same. For starters, it was right side up, instead of upside down like a monster soul should be. And it was red. She clearly remebered her soul being white _before_ the determination experiment. _Does this mean the experiment was a sucess?_ she thought. "Never seen a monster with a human soul before. How did ya manage that fluffy?" he said, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. "I don't know! It wasn't like this before," she said, "Anyway I'm going to look around the house for a bit. See ya later Sans!" Spirit felt a shiver run down her spine as she walked away. She passed a table with a bunch of sheet music on it. She picked one up and looked at it. It read "Megalovania by Sans". _I didnt know he wrote music. Anyway I kinda wanna try this song, but it looks so hard! I guess I'll give it a shot_ , she thought, _Its violin though... Where am I supposed to find a violin around here?? Maybe Sans has one around here somewhere?_ Spirit checked the door nearby. She quickly realized it was a closet, as it was filled with white T-Shirts and blue jackets. None of them looked her size, except one. She took it out and slipped it on. _This is a pretty comfy jacket. Now back to finding a violin..._ she thought. "Looking for something Snowy?" Spirit jumped as Sans appeared right in front of her. "Sorry I scared you, but seriously, are you looking for something?" he asked. "Um, actually yes. I found this composistion you wrote and i wanted to try playing it. But i need a violin." she said. "Oh ok. I'll be back," Sans said as he teleported away again. He reappeared with a violin case in his arms. "Knock yourself out fluffy. I couldn't play this to save my life" "Thanks Sans." "No problem. Besides, I'm more of a trombone guy anyway." Spirit took the violin out of it's case and realized he was right. It looked almost brand new, apart from a scratch or two. She held it for a second, and began to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spirit stared at the page as she began the song. She realized upon playing it, it was rather catchy. She played with more confodence as the song went on. She closed her eyes and matched the notes perfectly. Until distant yelling threw her off. She stopped. "SANS! ARE YOU FINALLY PLAYING THAT VIOLIN I BOUGHT YOU?!" Another skeleton, taller than Sans stormed down the stairs. "Nope, sorry Paps. I already told you I'm more of a trombone guy." Sans said with a mischevious look on his face. "Papyrus, why are you yelling? I'm trying to sleep!" A human child walked down the stairs, gripping a blanket. Papyrus laughed and said, "Oh my god human! You're getting as lazy as my brother!" "Wait, Frisk, weren't you supposed to be at school today?" Sans said, looking at the child. "Oh crap! You're right!" Frisk said as he ran up the stairs. He ran back down wearing a blue and purple striped sweater and brown shorts. "Wait, who's this?" Papyrus said, gesturing to Spirit. "Her? Oh, that's Spirit. She's going to be staying with us for the time being." Sans said, looking back at Spirit. She started packing the violin back up. She tried to stretch her wings, but remembered they were inside the jacket she was wearing. "Shouldn't you be in school too Spirit? I've never seen you around before. Or in the Underground." Frisk said, looking at her. "I found her dying in the True Lab." Sans said quickly. "But still. I've seen all the amalgamates that no other monster besides Alphys has seen. You know very well I've gone to the farthest corners of the Underground. What are you hiding?" Frisk said, looking at Spirit and Sans with curiousity and caution. _He doesn't trust me._ Spirit thought. Then she came up with an answer. "Instead of playing Twenty Questions with me and Sans, we should both be going to school." Spirit said, feeling sassy. "Sorry 'bout that Spirit. Frisk can get too nosy for his own good sometimes. Plus he's the ambassedor for monsters." Sans said. "I should _REALLY_ be going. Bye Sans! You too Papyrus!" Spirit said as she followed Frisk outside. She eventually grew tired of having her wings pinned to her sides because of the jacket and made tears on both sides just big enough to fit her wings through. Then she noticed another human child and a monster walking to school across the street. She immediatly recognized them as Chara Dreemurr, the human child adopted by the Dreemurr family and Asriel Dreemurr, the king's only son. She stood watching in disbelief. She knew very well they had both died. She remembered shortly before the determination testing, hearing the announcement that Chara had died from poison after eating buttercups and Asriel had been killed by humans. _So how the hell are they here alive and well?!_ Spirit thought. Not thinking out her options, she looked both ways and ran over to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Spirit approached Chara and Asriel, she realized this approach was a bad idea. _I mean. I don't want to come off as weird, but then again, I need to know what's going on here._ she thought. Despite all her common sense telling her not to, she tapped Chara on the shoulder and said, "H.. hi. You're Chara amd Asriel... right..?" Asriel and Chara exchanged glances before Chara said, "Um yes? How do you know us though..? We've never seen you before." "Ok.. I just wanted to make sure it was really you two. And who doesn't know Asriel? He's Asgore's son! And you were famously adopted by the Dreemurrs, Chara. Well I gotta go. Bye!" Spirit said as she ran back across the street to Frisk. _Oh my god. That was SO awkward. Never again,_ she thought. The school was in sight. They arrived and the first thing Spirit noticed was Asgore in the courtyard tending to the flowers. _I'm not even surprised. He always loved flowers_ , Spirit thought, _Although if I want to ask about sparring, I better do it now. Oh my god! I'm so excited! I've always wanted to practice with Asgore!_ She looked over at the flowers. She wasn't paying attention to their color at first, but upon looking at them, she realized they were golden flowers. A memory suddenly came back to her.

Spirit was in the castle, back in the Underground. She stood watching as Asriel cried out, "No Chara! You'll make it! You have to..." Chara looked up at him. "No, Asriel... We both know I'm dying... so please... do this for me... when I die... use my soul to cross the barrier... and take me back to my village... to the golden flower bed..." Asgore looked at Chara with pain in his eyes. "You cannot give up just yet. Chara! Stay determined..." Spirit faintly recognized those words... as if she heard them a million times before. The vision faded away, and she was back in reality.

 _I don't remember visiting the castle... Well I don't really remember anything past Chara and Asriel's deaths. And the "determination" thing_ , she thought, _I wonder what my life was like before..._ She quickly remembered that she had to go inside, after all, she was already pretty late already. She took a deep breath, and took a few nervous steps toward the door.

She was surprised at the sheer size of the entrance hall. It was empty. _Everyone else must be in class. Ugh... this might be even more awkward than the Chara and Asriel street encounter_ , she thought. "Hey... Spirit, was it? I can get you a class schedule, if you need it." Spirit turned to see Frisk standing nearby. "Yes. Please." she said. "Ok.. I'll be back in a minute... or this could take a while," Frisk said.

Spirit has been standing around for about 30 or so minutes. _What the heck is he doing??? I knew it would take a while, but 30 minutes seems a bit excessive,_ she thought. With her patience run out, she began to explore the halls.

She eventually came to a classroom. The sign outside it read "Class 3a". For absolutly no reason whatsoever, she stood on her hind legs and peeked inside through the little window on the door. She was there for barely a few seconds when a student noticed her and pointed at her. The other kids looked over and saw her too. A lot of them started waving at her. Spirit smiled and waved back. She noticed two kids who were either ignoring her or didn't see her. Those two kids were Chara and Asriel. A little idea popped into her head. _The lecture that teacher seems to be boring these kids to death. Why else would they be so excited to simply see somebody at the door? I still have my violin and sheet music on me... so maybe..._ she thought with a grin on her face. She sat down and was hidden from view in the classroom as she got out her violin and the sheet music for Megalovania. She checked to see if the door was unlocked. To her surprise, it was. She opened it just a little. "... and that is why Camelot is one of the greatest literature pieces in history..." Spirit tuned out the rest of the lecture. _Oh wow. No wonder these kids look bored. At least the teacher hasn't noticed the open door yet. I just got here and I'm already sick of this lecture_ , she thought. Staying out of view, she began to play Megalovania, and loudly too. The kids giggled and peeking through the crack, she saw some kids up and dancing. "Where is that coming from! Whoever is doing that, stop immediatly!" She looked in again and saw Chara looking right at her. Chara gave her a smile befoe dragging Asriel out of his chair to dance. The teacher must have seen Chara looking at the door, because he stormed toward it. Spirit stopped playing and hastily tried to pack it back up. The teacher opened the door and looked down at Spirit. "You. Principal's office. NOW!" Spirit could tell by how red he was he was _VERY_ angry. She reached for her sheet music, but he put his foot on it. "Oh, and I'll be confiscating these." He grabbed her violin case and sheet music and tossed them to the side in the classroom. "If you break my violin or damage it and my music in _ANY_ way, then I swear on my dead body I will make you regret it." Spirit said, anger flashing in her eyes. She noticed Chara looking at her amused, with a hint of pride. The teacher escorted her to the principal's office. _Well... today's been full of sunshine and rainbows... hasn't it?_ she thought. Chara screamed "Somebody's being very pissy today!" The teacher stormed back to the classroom. He shooed Chara out and brought her to Spirit's side. Little did he know, Chara had managed to get Spirit's violin and music. Chara grinned as they were both escorted to the principal's office.

They sat in chairs outside the door. "That was pretty cool what you did. I've never seen anyone backtalk Mr Johnson like that _EVER_. What I did was the first time and probably the only time I've done that. I just realized Mom's gonna kill me for this when I get home." Chara said "I might get away with it... I live with Sans after all. I think we both know he's a prankster." Spirit said. The principal came out. "You two. Inside. NOW!" Chara and Spirit exchanged glances as they walked inside, accepting their fate.


	4. Chapter 4 and Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys. I might not be as consistant as I've been being with new chapters published every day. School starts back for me tommorrow, unfortunatly. I'll do my best to get new chapters out every day. So if I skip a day, don't be mad. I'm probably dying from excessive homework if I skip days. Seventh Grade can be hard sometimes. Anyway, enough rambling! Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

Chapter 4

"You can't just disturb a class like that! It shows absolutely no respect for the students who actually want to learn! And Chara! I expected better from you! What has gotten into you young lady?! I'll be calling both of your parents and I'll let them decide the punishment." The principal was standing angerly at his desk, with Frisk at his side. "Spirit this is why I told you to stay put! So you wouldn't get in trouble!" Frisk said as he glared at Spirit. Chara turned to Spirit and gave her a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Call me after you're done getting your lecture at home," she whispered. "Ok. I will," Spirit whispered back. Sans and Toriel walked in side by side. Spirit could tell by looking at Toriel's expression she was furious. "Chara. We're going home. We... will discuss the punishment when we get there." she said, trying not to look as angry as she was. _Oh boy. I feel kinda bad for Chara. She wasn't kidding when she said her mom was gonna kill her when she got home._ Spirit thought. Sans looked like he simply didn't care. After a long lecture and scolding from Toriel and Sans, Spirit and Chara went home with their families.

On the way home Sans stopped and said, "I know grounding you ain't an option. I learned the hard way you can't ground anyone with a determination soul. It never works. So... the only thing you have to do when we get home is take a bath. Seriously, you look like a street rat. Ok?" "Deal." she said. They eventually came home. _Do I really look that bad?_ she thought. She held up her paw and sniffed it. It smelled like it was death itself. _O..kay... I smell awful. Sans wasn't kidding. I bet I look as bad as I smell..._ she thought, her nose wrinkling. She immedietly went upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. She locked it and took off her jacket. By the bathtub, she saw a gallon of pet shampoo. _Guess Sans must have bought this while I was sleeping_ , she thought. She turned on the water and waited for the bathtub to fill up. Once she was satisfied with the temprature, she climbed inside. She poured a good amount of shampoo in the water with her. She was actually shocked and kinda concerned at the amount of fleas and dirt that she washed out of her fur. She felt a jagged range of pain down her back. When she touched it, she looked back at her paw. It was covered in yellow infection liquid mixed with blood. _Gross. I must have accidently reopened a cut on my back._ she thought. She tried to clean the wound, but it stung and burned every time she touched it. She gave up and got out of the bathtub. She started to dry off. She looked in the mirror. She saw someone else in the mirror behind. She blinked. It was gone. She looked at where she felt the pain, using the mirror trick. She saw a huge jagged cut running down her back. She could tell by simply looking at it that it was infected very badly. She wrapped the towel around herself to cover it. She grabbed Chara's number from her coat pocket and walked downstairs to the couch. Sans was sitting at the end. Sans looked over at her. "Alright, what did you do this time?" he asked. The blood must have stained the towel, because he said, "How did you get hurt this time? I'll call Tori to come heal you... again..." _So Toriel healed me the first time._ she thought.

Some time has passed when Spirit heard knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Sans walked over to the door. Spirit saw Toriel standing in the doorway, along with Chara and Asriel. Spirit was lying on her stomach on the couch as they came in. "What did she do this time?" Toriel asked as she inspected Spirit's wound. "Ask her. I honestly have no idea what she did to get a cut that nasty." Sans said. Toriel began to use her healing magic on it. It stung a little less, but Toriel sighed and said, "I can't heal it. Strange." Instead she grabbed bandages and began to wrap them around Spirit. Fortunatly, the cut began below her shoulders, so her wings weren't pinned to her sides by the bandages. "Since I can't heal it for some reason, you'll simply have to let it heal naturally. Oh and her HP dropped to 70 because of whatever she did to herself." Toriel said. _30 HP lost??? That's way too much HP to lose over a stupid cut reopening_ , she thought. "Hey, I never got your name earlier," Chara said. "It's Spirit." she said. "Oh ok. I need you and Frisk to meet me at the park. Call me when you're both ready." Chara said.

Toriel, Chara and Asriel stayed a while to visit. They left when it was almost dark out. Spirit looked over at the wall phone. "FRISK! YOU READY TO GO?!" Spirit screamed. She hoped her voice drowned out the rock music he was blasting in his room."YES! GIVE ME A MINUTE AND I'LL BE DOWN THERE!" Frisk yelled back. The music stopped and Frisk came dashing down the stairs. Spirit dialed the numbers to Chara's phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit got the directions on where Chara wanted to meet up and they began to sneak out Frisk's bedroom window. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if Sans or Papyrus catch us sneaking out? What if we get kidnapped? What if we go to the wrong place? What if-" "Frisk, _RELAX_! We'll be fine. We will _NOT_ get caught or kidnapped or anything of the sort. I may seem helpless, but I _KNOW_ I'm perfectly reliable for protection or self defense if I need to. So stop worrying before you drive me insane!" Spirit said, making sure to keep her voice down. "Sorry. It's just my first time doing something like this." Frisk said, opening the window. "You went through the underground without any problems or worries." Spirit said, realizing they need a way down. "I hate to burst your bubble, but how am I supposed to get down? I get you can fly down, but in case you haven't noticed, I _don't_ have wings." Frisk said. He was right. Since his room is on the second floor, and he doesn't have wings, there's no way for him to get down. Spirit, noticing this problem as well, began scanning the yard for a laddar or something. She looked up at the moon. Something reacted within her to the moonlight. She remembered one of her abilities was telekinesis.

"I know how to get you down Frisk!" "Wait, really?! Tell me how!" "Go to the window and stand as still as you can" "Why?" "Just trust me!" "Ok... if you say so." Frisk went over to the window. _Hopefully I don't drop him. He'd never forgive me if I did! Or he might get seriously hurt. I need to be careful, well, more so than usual,_ Spirit thought. She carefully began to focus. Frisk slowly began to float out the window. She gently lowered him to the yard. Not feeling so confident, she climbed on the windowsill and spread her wings. She glided down to the ground, using her new powers to keep a steady pace. "Since when could you do that?!" Frisk asked, looking pretty surprised. "Since 20 seconds ago. Now let's go before we end up being late." Spirit said, dashing in front. "Hey, wait up! Don't leave me here alone!" Frisk called out as he ran after her.

After a lot of wrong turns and walking, they finally came to the place. The city park. _Of all places Chara could have chosen for an "important announcement", it had to be the park. Like, why not just say it over the phone. Eh, whatever. I'm sure she has her reasons_ , Spirit thought. The first thing she saw was Asriel sleeping on the bench, leaning on Chara. She looked up at Spirit. "What took you two so long? Was Frisk too busy playing with My Little Pony toys to come?" Chara said teasingly, looking right at Frisk. Spirit never saw Frisk blush until then. His face was almost as red as a tomato. "Shut up. Anyway what's so important that we had to meet in person instead of discussing it over the phone?" Frisk said, his face returning to it's normal color. "Well I was thinking. I've been looking for information for any monster like Spirit. And there's not even a trace of anything like her. When I first saw her, she looked faintly familiar, even though I don't remember seeing her. I would know if she existed in a different timeline, we're both aware of the resets. It's weird. I want to go back to the Underground. See if there's anything there." "Chara! Are you crazy?! The Underground's empty, plus there's the fact our parents would kill us if we did something potentially dangerous without telling them!" Chara and Frisk argued back and forth for a bit before Spirit interfered. "Guys." They ignored her. "Guys!" They still ignored her. "GUYS!" That got their attention, and woke Asriel up too. "I think we should go. Like I told Frisk earlier, I'm perfectly capible of protecting you guys and myself too. So we'll be fine." They didn't argue back. "Ok then. Let's go back to Mt. Ebott." Chara said, grinning.

They took the bus, since that would have been a long walk. They climbed the trail up to the top. The entrance to the Underground now had a fence and guards posted at it. They hid in a bush. "I didn't expect there to be this much of an obstacle between us and the Underground." Chara whispered. "Well what did you expect? Seven kids died down there, including you Chara. So it makes sense for there to be a guard to prevent anymore, um... accidents." Asriel whispered, looking out from the bush. Spirit wondered when Asriel was going to start talking. He's been quiet since she first saw him. "We need a plan." Frisk whispered. Spirit grinned. "I think I have just the solution."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spirit explained her plan to the others. "That's so crazy it just might work." Chara said, looking Spirit in the eye. "It's pretty risky though. Are you sure this will work?" Frisk said, also looking Spirit in the eye. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "I don't know. Do you trust me?" Spirit said. She was completly aware of the risks, but it seemed there were no other options. "I... I trust you.." Frisk said, showing slight caution in his eyes. _It's perfectly understandable why he doesn't completly trust me. We just met today. And... my species might also have something to do with it._ Spirit was aware of her species bloody history with humans. Unlike other monsters before the war, most dragons hated humans and often picked fights with them. There were some exceptions. During the war, a lot of dragons eagerly fought to the death if it meant a human fell to their talons. Spirit was and still is one of the exceptions that didn't hate humans. Not enough to kill them. Snow Dragons are generally neutral creatures. They won't attack humans or anything unless provoked. But as human nature suggests, a dragon is a dragon, or during the war, a monster is a monster. The only thing Snow Dragons have that most other dragons don't is fur and the willingness to show humans mercy. Snow Dragons have the horns and the bone structure and the bat like wings. Most of the difference lies in their behavior and soul. Shaking these memories of her species history, Spirit took a step foreword, towards the guards.

"What are you doing here? Kinda late for a walk. Where's your owner Snowy?" one of the guards asked. It took all of her will to not lunge forward and claw him. It's as if he was trying to provoke her. "Don't make it mad. You know the rules Blake." The other guard said. Blake, the first guard, said "Aw, what's it gonna do. Scratch me? This thing is way too small to hurt me." "First of all, I am a _SHE_ not an it. Second of all, I don't belong to anyone. Do I look like a dog to you? Third and lastly, call me helpless one more time and you'll see how dangerous I can be." Spirit snapped back. "Ouch. Looks like you aren't as helpless as you look. But seriously. Go home. Go on. Shoo!" Blake said, doing dramatic shooing motions with his hands. Spirit growled, showing she was offended. She lunged forward and scratched his hand. She purposely made it as small as possible. Her plan wasn't to hurt or kill them. She was only a distraction after all. She watched in the corner of her eye as Frisk, Chara and Asriel scaled the fence. "Ow! Why you little-" Blake said as he went to slap her muzzle. Her response was giving his hand a good bite. "Asshole. Do _NO_ _T_ touch me. Or else you'll leave tonight with more than a bite and a scratch. Got it?" Spirit said, baring her teeth. She looked much more vicious with Blake's blood on her fangs. "Yes ma'am." he said, trying to contain the bleeding wound. "Aw.. looks like you found a new friend Blake." the other guard said. "Shut up Alex!" Blake said, still with that sneaky grin he's had the whole time. "Well, this has been fun. But I'm afraid I must bid you two adeau. Bye Asshole! Bye Alex!" Spirit said as she flew over the fence and glided down into the Underground.


	7. Chapter u

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

Spirit glided down too hastily and ended up slamming into a wall. She felt herself tumble down with no way to catch herself. She hit the ground and everything went black.

She woke to find herself on a bed of golden flowers. She got up and realized her HP went down by a lot, as she felt considerably weaker. _Do I even want to know at this point? I'm scared that I'm going to end up in a pinch, like last time._ She reluctantly checked. She lost 37 HP because of her own carelessness. She looked around and realized she was alone. _So much for sticking together..._ Spirit thought. She slowly trotted down the corridor to her right. She looked at the purple stone archway.

Spirit walked underneath the archway and saw a small patch of grass. There was another Snow Dragon sleeping on it. The other dragon was wearing a pink and white striped sweater, with his or her wings sticking out, kinda like what Spirit did with her jacket. The other dragon was also considerably smaller than Spirit. It looked up tiredly at her. "What do you want? I was sleeping." Judging by the other dragon's voice, Spirit assumed it was a she. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm just passing through." Spirit said "Where you heading? I can guide you if you're lost." The other dragon said, looking her in the eye. Spirit thought about it for a moment. She didn't really remember this area so she said yes. "Okay. What's your name?" The other dragon said. "Spirit." "I'm Flora. Now follow me." Flora walked over to another purple stone entranceway Spirit didn't notice before. _I don't know if I should fully trust her yet. I'll wait and see what she does._ Spirit thought as she followed Flora.

Flora guided Spirit through the Ruins all the way up to it's exit. And there was still no sign of Asriel, Chara, or Frisk. _I hope they're okay... I would never forgive myself if one of them got hurt._ Spirit thought. She pushed the massive door open. She was greeted by a freezing cold wind blowing in her face. Flora looked at her. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I decided I want to come with you. If you don't mind that is." Flora said, looking up cutely. Her facial expression read she wasn't taking no for a answer. "Alright fine. You can come." Spirit said. _I still don't quite trust her yet. I shouldn't let my guard down._ Spirit thought. "Yay! Thanks!" Flora said as she ran ahead into the snowy forest beyond the door. "Hey! Wait up!" Spirit called as she chased after Flora.

Spirit found Flora standing in front of small chasm. It looked like the bridge that was there collapsed. There was an unstable looking log there to serve as a new bridge. "Oh no.The bridge is out. Welp. Time for you to leave and never come ba- What the heck are you doing?!" Flora said as Spirit glided to the other side. "What? Did you really think a tiny gap could stop someone with wings?" Spirit said smirking. "I can't fly though! How do you expect ME to get across?" Flora said, annoyed. "Use the very obvious log-bridge thingey? You'll be fine. So stop acting like this is the end of the world and get over here already!" Spirit said, also annoyed. Flora snorted and crossed the log bridge.

They came to a small clearing. There was a sentry station and a weirdly shaped lamp. There were shuffling sounds coming from nearby. A small fox- husky looking animal poked its head out from behind the sentry station, holding a bottle of mustard in its jaws. It noticed Flora and walked up to her. "Alright. What do you want now ya little brat?" he said, looking Flora dead in the eye. He was somewhere between Spirit and Flora's size. He had the body of a large fox and the pattern of a blueish grey huskey. He also wore a bright orange bandana around his neck. "I didnt even want to come here. This one needed to be guided to Snowdin. But since you're here Cobalt, I'll be saved some walking. Have fun you two!" Flora said as she ran back toward the Ruins. Spirit and Cobalt stared at eachother in awkward silence. "So... you need to find your way to Snowdin, eh? Well... I think I might be able to help."


End file.
